In most fields of image applications, a high-resolution image may be obtained by using a super-resolution algorithm, where the super-resolution algorithm refers to fusing multiple frames of low-resolution images, to generate one frame of high-resolution image. However, because a time difference exists when the multiple frames of low-resolution images are being captured, a local-motion difference exists between the multiple frames of images captured at difference times. The local motion is caused by a motion of an object in a scene at a time interval of capturing two frames of images.
Because the object in the scene moves at the time interval of capturing the two frames of images, a problem of a “ghost” is caused in a high-resolution image when the two frames of low-resolution images are being fused to generate the high-resolution image. As shown in FIG. 1, a “ghost” exists in a photograph generated by means of fusion.